catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Featherpaw
Featherpaw is a pure white she-catRevealed on Adderpaw's talk page, December 31st, 2010 with vivid, sparkling, eyes, one emerald green and one deep blue eye,Revealed on Nightfall's talk page, December 31st, 2010 and soft, feathery fur. History :Feather is a kit who lives near NightClan's territory with her parents Lion and Whisper, and her two sisters, Ice and Sparkle. :She is very proud when her eye color comes in, and she finds that both are a different color. :A rogue named Wildmask invades their den one night, and forces Feather and her family to train with him. Bewildered, Feather wonders why her parents would go along with Wildmask, and for a while they seemed utterly reluctant, and often refused. One night, Feather overheard Wildmask talking with her parents, and he threatened Lion and Whisper, saying that if they didn't do as he told them to, he would kill Feather and her siblings. :From that point on, Lion and Whisper did exactly as Wildmask ordered. He would often order them to fight against the warriors of NightClan. He leads them to ambush warriors who are alone in the territory, so they have a better advantage. Feather hates being forced to do this, and longs to go home, often crying to her mother at night. :Wildmask leads them into an attack one day against a NightClan queen, Lunarshine, who is alone on the territory. Wildmask, and her father and mother attack instantly. Her sisters hesitate, but soon leap into the battle as well. Feather openly refuses to fight, and watches from a hiding spot. :When Lunarshine beats them, and chases them off NightClan territory, Wildmask turns on Feather, warning that when he told her to fight, then she had to fight. Feather becomes indignant, and turns her back on Wildmask, saying that she did not have to fight, and that she wanted to go home. Lion and Whisper silently plead with her to do as Wildmask says, but she still refuses. Ice and Spackle tease her, thinking that she was scared to fight. Feather ignores them, and continues to ask her parents to take her home. Angry, Wildmask picks her up by the scruff, and heads into another part of the forest. Furious, Feather claws at Wildmask's muzzle. This angers him, but it doesn't seem to hurt him all that much. :He drops at a large spacioius clearing, and stops her when she tries to run away. He tells her that she is now his apprentice, and he would train her. Feahter scoffs, and doesn't listen. Wildmask persists, and Feather figures that she might as well do what he says for now. He shows her the hunting crouch, and asks her to copy his movements. She rolls her eyes, having learned the hunting crouch moons ago. They train for a while before Wildmask finally gives in to Feather's commands to bring her back to her parents. :The next day, Wildmask leads them right to the NightClan camp, telling them that it would be different this time because there would be way more than one warrior to attack. Feather becomes fearful, and decides then and there that she would not even go into the camp to fight. :Upon arrival, Wildmask leads Lion and Whisper into the camp, and the battle begins. :Feather is allowed to stay in NightClan and is apprenticed to Nightstar. Personality :Feather is very soft spoken and sensitive. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Lion:Revealed on Nightfall's talk page, December 31st, 2010 Living Mother: :Whisper:Revealed on Nightfall's talk page, December 31st, 2010 Living Sisters: :Ice:Revealed on Nightfall's talk page, December 31st, 2010 Living :Sparkle:Revealed on Nightfall's talk page, December 31st, 2010 Living Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Loner Category:Living Characters Category:Apprentice Category:NightClan Cat